Leman Russ Vanquisher
An extremely sophisticated and rare variant of the basic Leman Russ, the Vanquisher is a dedicated vehicle destroyer and command tank. Equipped with the exceptionally longbarrelled vanquisher cannon, a Vanquisher is capable of sending specialist anti-tank shells that far outclass standard anti-tank munitions. Their built-in command and control systems also make them natural choices for squadron and company command vehicles, and Vanquisher crews are usually hand-picked from the best within any given regiment. The unfortunate reality when it comes to the Vanquisher is that they are in short supply. Very few Forge Worlds now possess the ability to make vanquisher cannons and the specialist ammunition they use, and many Vanquishers have to make do with standard types of ammunition when their namesake rounds are unavailable. Vanquishers are usually kept towards the middle of an armoured advance as to not expose them to enemy fire too early into a confrontation and to ensure that they can keep an eye on the battle around them, putting their command and control systems to better use. The extra range their vanquisher cannons afford mean they can often snipe enemy vehicles from afar before moving in closer to use their secondary weapons. Tank commanders privileged enough to find themselves leading the crew of a Vanquisher often have good prospects for rank advancement, and their tanks are often afforded much glory in the name of the God-Emperor. Leman Russ Vanquisher Profile Type: Tracked Vehicle Tactical Speed: 12 m Cruising Speed: 35 kph Manoeuvrability: –10 Structural Integrity: 55 Size: Enormous Armour: Front 40, Side 32, Rear 20 Vehicle Traits: Command and Control, Enclosed, Reinforced Armour, Tracked Vehicle Crew: 1 Commander (Turret), 1 Driver, 1 Gunner (Turret), 1 Loader/Gunner (Turret/Hull Weapon), 2 additional Gunners(Sponsons; if taken) Carrying Capacity: None Weapons Weapons Turret-mounted Vanquisher Cannon (900m; S/–/–; 3d10+5 X; Pen 16; Clip 6; Reload 2 Full; Accurate) Hull-mounted weapon (choose one of the following): • Heavy Bolter (Front Facing; 150m; –/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) • Lascannon (Front Facing; 300m; S/–/–; 5d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip 30; Reload 2 Full; Proven 3) • Heavy Flamer (Front Facing; 30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray) Options The Leman Russ Vanquisher may take two Sponson-mounted weapons (choose one of the following): • 2 Heavy Bolters (Left Facing/Right Facing; 150m; –/– /6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) • 2 Heavy Flamers (Left Facing/Right Facing; 30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray) • 2 Plasma Cannons (Left Facing/Right Facing; 120m; S/–/–; 2d10+10 E; Pen 8; Clip 32; Reload 5 Full; Blast 1, Maximal, Overheat) The Leman Russ Vanquisher may take one Pintle-mounted weapon mounted atop the turret (choose one of the following): • Heavy Stubber (100m; –/–/8; 1d10+4 I; Pen 3; Clip 80; Reload 2 Full) • Storm Bolter (90m; S/2/4; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 60; Reload Full; Storm, Tearing) Special Rules There are very few forge worlds that still produce Leman Russ Vanquishers. As a result, each Vanquisher tends to be identifiable from the perspective of which Forge World it originated from, including those that produce slightly different versions to the norm. At the GM’s discretion, a Vanquisher may be changed to a Gryphonne-pattern or Stygies-pattern Vanquisher. These types of Vanquishers are functionally the same, but their turrets also feature a Co-Axial storm bolter (Co-Axial Mount; 90m; S/2/4; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 60; Reload Full; Storm, Tearing). Category:Ground Vehicles